Convergence Theory
by tykimikkity
Summary: It's Hiro Hamada's sixteenth birthday, and he is mentally prepared for any birthday surprise that will come his way. Although... he isn't quite mentally prepared for when a sixteen-year-old version of his deceased older brother from an alternate universe falls into his life and starts calling him the older brother. Oh, how Hiro hates alternate universes.
1. The Slider

**1**| _The Slider_

* * *

><p>[<em>San Fransokyo, circa 2046<em>]

It is his god damned birthday, so why can't he catch damned a break? Life is just being unreasonably unfair to him right now. It's not even funny. It's like it's going out of its way just to make his day miserable.

Thoughts similar to these run through the youngest Hamada brother's head as he dashes through the waterlogged alleyway. Behind him he can hear the wails of sirens and the splashing footsteps of his pursuers.

"Stop right there, you delinquent!"

It's always ironic and humorous to the Hamada how public protectors shout out orders that they know aren't going to be followed. He thinks that it is similar to asking an infant to explain the chaos theory. It's ironic and ridiculous.

The youngest Hamada swallows his laughter and pushes forwards.

The sky is dappled with orange-gray clouds that hang heavily above his head. And he realizes that ny second now, a downpour of rusted water is sure to rain down and thunder is sure to strike. He will need to lose his pursuers and reach his base before then. This is his final opportunity to escape this dystopia (to cure this dystopia), and he will not lose it.

A steel fence rises into view in front of him. A metal sign is plastered to it that reads — "Respect and Reform". Another slogan of propaganda. Another obstacle.

He clicks his heels together and jumps. Heat erupts from the bottom of his soles and he kicks off into the sky. He flies over the fence and stumbles to the ground. He can hear the public protectors slam against the wiring of the fence behind him; he tunes in as they let out continuous strings of curse words. He turns and waves at them with an innocent smile, before he takes off again.

Turning this way and that at different intersections of the alleyway, he arrives at the main street just as thunder begins rumbling in the clouds overhead. Said street is devoid of life, save for the few uniformed public protectors that stroll along the sidewalks. The lifelessness isn't unexpected — it's after curfew after all.

He carefully and quietly darts across the street and reaches the alleyway on the other side of the road. A drip of rusted orange water splashes on the tip of his nose, and he stares up at the sky.

He's running out of time.

He runs into the alleyway, skidding to a stop by a garage that is blocked off by nailed wooden boards. Quickly and efficiently, he rips the loose wooden boards off of their hinges and pulls up the metal door with both of his hands. He enters the garage and allows the door to slam down noisily behind him.

The garage is musty and damp; but it is surprisingly not dark. A single hanging lightbulb bathes the room in an intense brightness. A large desk sits right below this bulb; and on the desk rests a large mechanical contraption. It consists of a series of metal wires that run from an outlet in the ground to a large, hollow, circular ring. The ring is big enough to jump through.

"Welcome back, Master Hamada." comes a mechanical drone from the corner of the room. "How was your adventure?"

"It was alright." Hamada answers with a half-hearted shrug. He beckons the figure out from the corner and walks to the contraption. "Come here, Baymax. It's just about time we pack our things and leave."

"According to the city law," Baymax replies as he draws forward, "involvement with dimensional-space technology is punishable by incarceration. It is my job as your guardian to prevent you from physical harm, and statistics indicate that prison has the highest mortality rates out of any privately owned foundation."

"Well, Baymax," Hamada waves him off as he presses the buttons that line the ring, "some rules just have to be broken."

A loud, booming thunder resounds above their heads and the ring suddenly sparks to life. An eruption of swirling blue energy appears at the ring's center and spreads outwards until the entire center is filled with the glowing mass.

"It works!" Hamada murmurs, his face breaking out into a tired but overjoyed smile.

"Master Hamada," Baymax beeps again, "are you sure this is a wise decision?"

A rattling bang on the garage door prevents the youngest Hamada brother from answering. The two within the room turn their heads towards the garage door and watch as it continues to rattle and shake.

"Open up!" comes an authoritative voice from the other side. "This is the public protectors! We know that you're hiding dimensional-space technology in there!"

"Well," Hamada blinks with an innocent smile, "I guess we really don't have a choice now, do we?"

"Master Hamada—"

"Trial one," he interrupts with a bright grin as he grabs Baymax's wrist, "start!"

With a gigantic leap, they dive into the swirling blue mass at the center of the ring just as the door to the garage is kicked open. The public protectors run into the empty room just in time to see the blue light flicker out of existence.

* * *

><p>[<em>San Fransokyo, circa 2045<em>]

The youngest Hamada brother let out a low yawn as he pushed open the doors leading to San Fransokyo's Robotics department. He blinked in surprise as he realized that the building was completely dark. Strange. He was usually the last person to arrive at school, so where was everyone else?

He reached over to the light switch and flicked it on. He winced at the sudden brightness and the sudden plethora color that attacked his sight. It took him a moment to register the gathered group of people who stood before him wearing striped, coned birthday hats.

"Happy Birthday, Hiro!" came the chorus of shouts.

Hiro stared in surprise as a flurry of multi-colored balloons rained down on his head. Streamers popped in his face, causing him to take a step backwards. Unfortunately, his retreat was unsuccessful. Hands grabbed at his wrists; and he found himself being pulled into a tight group hug under a banner that read 'Happy Sweet Sixteen!'.

"Woah! Woah!" Hiro laughed as he pulled himself away from the crowded hug. "Guys, what is all of this?"

"This, _bedhead_," came the deep, effeminate reply, "is your surprise birthday party."

Hiro glanced at the one who had spoken. Gogo smiled lightly with crossed arms back at him.

"Oh man..." Hiro laughed, ruffling his hair. "I'm not gonna even try to say 'you didn't have to do this, you guys', 'cause this is awesome. Totally matches my style. Thanks, guys!"

"Of course, Hiro," Honey Lemon grinned widely from beside him as she pushed him towards a decorated table. "But wait until you see the cake!"

A large cake rested at the very center of the table. It was very elaborate and psychedelic, consisting of several layers separated by carefully placed pillars of purple and red color. At the very top of the cake rested an armored figurine that was bent into a heroic pose.

"Wow," Hiro couldn't help but grin harder. "Impressive."

"I was going to make the cake explosive," Honey informed him, looking slightly defeated, "but that would have meant that the maintenance crew would have had to clean up the mess, and I didn't want to burden them or anything…"

"It's explosive enough as it is." Hiro told her with a sly wink.

He was cut off as someone pinched his cheek. He yelped and turned towards his attacker. Aunt Cass, in turn, smiled up at him brightly and pulled him into a death-like hug.

"Look at my little Hiro all grown up!" She squealed in a fluttering voice. "All those years of tears and blood raising you have paid off! Look at you! I'm so proud!"

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro laughed lightly as he pried himself away from her grip. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work!"

"Oh, I left some of my employees the job of opening up shop." she waved him off. She cupped his cheek and gazed at him warmly. "Why in the world would I miss my baby's sweet sixteen?"

Gogo and Wasabi chuckled loudly to the side, causing Hiro to blush profusely.

"Aunt Cass," he moaned, "you're embarrassing me!"

"Nothin' wrong with a little bit of motherly love!" came Fred's calm drawl. He approached Hiro and slung an arm over his shoulder. "How 'bout we sing the birthday boy a song, 'ey?"

"I have downloaded the traditional tune of birthday celebrations in my data banks." Baymax beeped in a proud tone from where he stood next to the table. "Would you like me to 'drop the beat'?"

"Oh yeah, brother!" Fred cooed loudly, as he mimicked a rock-on symbol with his hand. "Drop those beats!"

Before Baymax could 'drop those beats', however, a loud screeching whine rung loudly throughout the air. Everyone cupped their ears and winced at the sound. They looked at each other in confusion, until Wasabi directed their attention towards the center of the room with a shaking finger.

A blue floating ball of electricity was sparking in and out of existence at the very center of the room. It expanded and flattened vertically and morphed into a swirling mass of blue that resembled a galaxy.

"...I'm really hoping that's a birthday present." Hiro commented loudly as he watched the swirling mass brighten and brighten until it was almost blinding.

In the next second, three things happened at once. First, the high-pitched whining noise was silenced. Second, two bodily masses flew out of the whirling blueness and crashed into the hanging banner then onto the floor below it. Third, the whirling mass shrank and shrank until it devoured itself and left empty air in its place.

The gathered group stared at the two slumped masses on the floor. They watched as one of the masses came to a shaky stand in the direction opposite of them. They watched and observed the mass in silence as it (?) observed its surroundings in fascination.

It — as it turned out — was not an it, but a male adolescent no older than sixteen. The adolescent was covered in dirt and grime. He appeared to be wearing a faded, black Chinese shirt and baggy jeans. A pair of orange-tinted goggles rested on his dark head and glinted under the florescent lights.

"Hiro…" Baymax stated very quietly from beside him. "Tadashi is here…"

Hiro stared at the robot strangely and figured that the blue electricity must have interfered with his circuits somehow. Thus, he returned his attention to the adolescent figure.

The figure stepped backwards and seemed to read the sign that he and his companion had effectively knocked down. He seemed to scoff at the banner for a moment, before his thoughts evidently moved elsewhere.

"I-It worked…?" the adolescent asked no one in particular in a whisper. He stepped backwards once more, before he threw his hands up in the air and shouted: "It worked!"

That voice.

Hiro's heart froze in his chest.

"Baymax," the boy continued as he bent down to shake his fallen companion, "the trial was a success! I-I can't believe it, but it actually worked!"

It was then that the boy seemed to realize that he was not alone in the room. He froze mid-crouch and slowly lifted his dark head. He stared at the party-hat-wearing group with slanted and intelligent eyes — eyes that widened as they registered the group. His eyes then locked onto Hiro's frozen form.

Everyone — every human — within the room gasped in unison. The encounter had become a stare off.

It was impossible.

That single thought ran through all of their head's at once.

"Nii-san (*)…?" Hiro and the adolescent murmured in unison as they stared uncomprehendingly at each other.

"... Tadashi is here." Baymax repeated quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yeah, I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with this story. It was just a random plot bunny that hopped across my head. Couldn't resist it.

(*) Nii-san = Big brother


	2. Boy in the Paradox

**2** | Boy in the Paradox

* * *

><p>The two adolescents stared at each other for what seemed like eons. The others within the room also stared at the newly arrived participant of the stare down with expressions of disbelief. There reactions weren't uncalled for. A figment of the past — a ghost even — had literally just appeared before them.<p>

"Ta…" Cass murmured in barely a whisper, before she tried again with a stronger voice: "...Tadashi?"

Her words failed to break the silence, and it dragged on.

"Oh no…" the grime-covered adolescent finally spoke, slapping his head with his hand. "I messed up, didn't I?" He began pacing back and forth and waving his hands wildly in the air. "I must have messed up the calculations or something. But how does dimensional-space transfer cross over with time transfer? Aren't they supposed to be two unrelated variables?" He rubbed his face. "Argh! I knew I should've used a calculator!"

"... Who are you?" Hiro finally managed in a quiet voice. Truthfully, he wasn't sure whether or not he really wanted to know the answer to that question. Part of him was afraid of to hear it, yet another part of him was strangely hopeful.

The adolescent paused in his conversation with himself and stared at Hiro again. His expression was uncertain and tentative, and there was some melancholy sadness behind it all. He opened his mouth, but then closed it a second after. It was clear that he was unsure of himself. He tried a second time but was once again unsuccessful. A wary smile then spread over his face; and with that smile, Hiro knew exactly who the adolescent was. Only one person could ever smile like that, like the sun on a clear day.

"… I'm Tadashi."

Everyone within the room held their breath.

They watched as the adolescent who claimed to be Tadashi sheepishly stepped forward. They studied him carefully. There was no question about whether or not he looked like Tadashi, because he _did_. He was almost an exact doppelgänger. Almost. There was something off about his stature. He looked too young, too full of life.

There was only one way to find out the truth, or so Hiro decided. He could, of course, ask Baymax to confirm or deny the paradox that stood before him, but he didn't want to rely on pre-calculated science this time around. He wanted to draw the conclusion for himself. Baymax seemed to realize Hiro's intent and remained silent watching.

Hiro slowly approached Tadashi (?) and stopped only when he was only a foot away from him. He stood their observingly and came to realize that they were both about the same height. This revelation caused him to stop in his tracks. He stared.

Tadashi (?) stared back at him, before he tentatively began raising his arm up in the air. His hand was clenched in a fist. He glanced back and forth between his raised fist and Hiro's expression before a smile began to tug on his face again.

Without having his eyes leave Tadashi's (?) face, Hiro raised his own fist and bumped it against Tadashi's. They both made an explosive sound with their mouths and mimicked the said explosion with their hands.

"Oh my god." Cass gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth.

"Tadashi." Hiro stated.

The adolescent before him nodded fiercely.

"Tadashi?"

Once again he received a fierce head bob.

"T-Tadashi..."

Whispering that last word of sentiment, Hiro began slowly walking the few steps that remained to reach his brother's side. On that last step, he pounced on his brother and tackled him the ground. He wrapped him a vice-like hug and squeezed his eyes shut.

He did not want to let go, and he did not want to open his eyes. If he let go, he was afraid that Tadashi would burn away and rise like smoke into the air — disappearing without a trace. If he opened his eyes, he was afraid that he would wake up from the surreal yet pleasant dream.

Hiro suddenly felt warm, long arms slide around his waist and a warmness press against his chest. He realized that Tadashi had returned his vice-like hug-hold, albeit softer and gentler.

Tadashi was here. Tadashi was here. Tadashi was here.

A stampede of footsteps cut this moment short, and Hiro opened his eyes only to see that everyone was now clambering over his and Tadashi's — mostly Tadashi's — form as well.

Ah yes, this was definitely real.

"Tadashi?!" Came the shrill shrieks.

"What's going on? How is this possible?!"

"Oh my god."

"Tadashi, baby!"

The shrieks became intermingled with loud sobbing and sniffled cries. Hiro came to realize that he was one of the many contributing to the latter noise. Silent tears blurred his vision, so much so that he couldn not see if Tadashi was actually in front of him anymore. The only reason he knew that Tadashi was right there beside him was because, beneath the clambering bodies, they were holding hands.

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass shouted, breaking through the crowd first. She cupped Tadashi's face in her delicate hands as she swallowed a whimper. "It really is you, isn't it, Tadashi?"

"A-Aunt Cass, I—" Tadashi began with an expression of confusion, before he was abruptly cut off by another.

"Tadashi!" Fred sobbed loudly as he threw himself onto Tadashi's chest. "Tell me this is real! Tell me that all of that angstiness got retconned!"

"I... I..." Tadashi stammered. "W-What?"

His desperate gaze suddenly shot up to Hiro's face; his eyes were begging. Hiro had never seen Tadashi wear such an expression before. It made his stomach churn.

"Guys, guys!" He snapped into action. "Hey, he needs space! Get back!"

With much effort, Hiro managed to create a circle with a small circumference around his brother. He held the others back with his widespread arms and met his brother's gaze with a toothy smile.

Their eyes met. And just like that — just like a flame that had been extinguished — Tadashi's entire body went limp. His eyes rolled back, revealing the whites of his eyes; and his head snapped backwards. Wasabi, who was standing wordlessly behind him, fumbled forward to catch his falling body. The large man noted with horror that his best friend's body was limp and cold like a ragdoll's.

"You guys killed him!" Aunt Cass shouted shrilly.

"We killed him!?"

"We need to get him to a hospital. We need to get him to a hospital."

"I... I can't lose him again! Please... Baymax!"

Baymax stepped forward and silenced the chaos with his presence. He wobbled over to where Wasabi cradled his inventor's body, and he began to scan his vitals. Heartbeat was slow, but regular. Bodily chemicals were slightly erratic, but that was just the raging hormones. Puberty. Blood sugar was unusually low. Baymax repeated all this information aloud, albeit in a more scientific and formal sounding manner.

"Diagnosis: exhaustion and malnutrition." He finished. "A full ten hours of REM sleep and a vitamin D based diet are required, but hospitalization is recommended."

There was silence and a slow realization dawned on them all.

Tadashi had simply and elegantly fainted.

As soon as the diagnosis was made clear, Gogo turned towards the building doors and began briskly walking towards them. Her expression was carefully guarded, but behind her mask her eyes were burning with a strange fire.

"I'm driving."

* * *

><p><em>It's not like he's forgotten about this place. It's just that he can only remember this place when he's dreaming, like he's doing now. It's not like he hasn't thought about it until now either. There just aren't any cues or reminders lying around in reality to help him remember these surroundings. Well, there was one once but it doesn't exist anymore. Saying that it doesn't exist anymore is stretching it a bit though. The reminder definitely still exists, but he hates thinking about it. <em>

_Right, it's not like he's forgotten this place — this place underneath what he could only describe as the sky — where he first met his paradox. It's here again. Standing. Waiting. Smiling. _

_"Don't look so sad. I'm sure that there's a world out there where we're both alive together."_

_The paradox speaks of a paradox. _

_Of course, he doesn't remember this dream when he wakes up, nor does he recall the paradox. But he remembers what he thought about it. He remembers the impression and feeling it gave him in the dream, and the feeling lingers in his stomach after his awakening. _

_Somehow, isn't it all—_

—_disgusting?_

* * *

><p>It was just like waking up from a coma in one of those surreal post-apocalyptic movies with the drab, white walls surrounding everything and the stale, antiseptic scent hanging heavily the air. There was even the ever-present, monotone blipping of the heart radar in the background and the muffled chatter of doctors and nurses. It was all very dramatic... And kind of exhilarating. So, he decided to play along.<p>

"Oh no... How long have I been asleep?" He belted out dramatically as he slowly sat up from the white hospital bed.

His thin blanket fell from his shoulders down to his waist, revealing a thin IV line that ran from his arm to a hanging plastic bag set off to the side. He reached for it, before he scoffed and shook his head.

"It _is_ there for a reason, you know?" He asked no one in particular, before he resumed his dramatic role.

He turned his head towards the window that opened up to his left and gazed in feigned horror at the cityscape that unfolded just outside. It was actually quite a beautiful day and the sun's rays glistened off of the glass panels of tall buildings; but he pretended that all he could see before him were clouded skies and desolation.

"What in the world happened?" He gaped, clapping his hand to his mouth. "Has human civilization been completely annihilated?" He allowed a dramatic silence to fall, before he whipped his head towards the other side of the room and allowed a perturbed expression to spread itself onto his face. "Don't dead. Open inside...?"

"What the..."

Standing on that side of the room in the doorframe was a cluster of people wearing gaping expressions. Sitting on blue fold-up chairs that lined the wall were two people who were also staring. They had evidently been watching Tadashi's entire dramatic monologue unfold and were probably questioning his sanity.

"Oh..." He half-smiled with a light and awkward chuckle. "...Hi."

"'_Hi_'?" One of the two sitting on the chairs — Aunt Cass — repeated thickly.

She rose from her squeaking chair and briskly walked over to where he sat. She stared down at him, and he up at her. They held each other's gazes for a long stretch of time. The caged clock that hung above the doorway monotonously ticked away.

"After all of that..." she drew angrily, reaching for his ear and giving it a sharp tug. "All you can say is '_hi_'?!"

"Ow!" He whimpered, struggling loosely against the iron grasp. "Aunt Cass, that hurts!"

"You think _that_ hurts?" Cass raised her head defiantly, before her knees buckled all together. She sank to the ground and moved her hand from his ear to his cheek. "You bonehead..."

Tadashi was confused but automatically reached over to comfort her. He knew that he was probably messing up the time stream by just being there; and he knew that some morbid butterfly-effect-type chaos was bound to unfold soon, but he couldn't help but to interfere. He hated seeing Aunt Cass cry. Besides, if he was going to be able to see his family again, he would damn well enjoy it even if he caused a planet-sized paradox. Putting that debacle aside, something in the setting just wasn't quite fitting right...

"Tadashi..." Came a wary address.

Tadashi watched as the other sitting person — his brother Hiro — tentatively came to a stand and gave him a wary glance. Tadashi smiled lightly, albeit guiltily which prompted and encouraged Hiro to approach him. The others who stood gathered by the doorway followed suit closely behind.

"Tadashi," Hiro drew slowly, allowing himself to bask in a smile he had not seen in over two years, "how are you...?"

"_I_'m fine." He raised a toying eyebrow in response. "How are _you_?"

"That's not what I meant!" Hiro gasped exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "I meant 'how are you' as in 'how are you here' and 'how come you're so...'."

"So older-looking?" Tadashi finished, wearing a cheeky grin. "I guess you could say that I'm the onii-chan now."

He received stares.

"Pretty sure he was asking why you look like a toddler." One of the ones who stood behind Hiro stated matter-of-factly. She was still wearing the carefully guarded expression he had last seen her wear back at the weird pseudo-birthday celebration. Gogo, he realized.

Tadashi blinked at her, before he tilted his head ever so slightly. He was now confused. He must have stated his confusion aloud, because someone else commented on their own confusion:

"We're pretty confused too, Tadashi. What's happening with you?"

Wasabi was the one who had spoken. It was strange seeing him so young. It wasn't, however, strange to see him sniffling with reddened eyes. He had always been a sensitive one. However, Tadashi did briefly wonder why he had been crying.

Tadashi turned his head back towards Hiro who was gazing at him intensely.

"I used your machine." He explained. "Well, I used your old blueprints to make it, I mean. The vortex-dimensional-space portal. It took a while — and it wasn't nearly as good as your blueprints — but, hey, I built it!" He paused and blinked at Hiro expectantly.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro finally frowned after a long and drawn out silence. "What portal? I never made any blueprints for anything like that..."

"Nii-san," frowned Tadashi, "this isn't the time to be joking around. This is serious. I might be creating a paradox by just being here."

Concerned and confused expressions flickered across the faces of Hiro, Cass, and Gogo.

"Paradox? This is starting to sound like Doctor Who." Someone else — Fred — interjected, breaking out into a grin. "Sweet. This is just gonna be like old times!"

Fred slapped Tadashi hard on the back, causing the latter to wince. The former's grin was met with a confused and forced smile. A very uncomfortable smile.

"'Nii-san'?" Murmured the final member off the gathered group. "... Why do you keep calling Hiro that, Tadashi? It means 'older brother' in Japanese, doesn't it?"

Tadashi turned his head and was met with a familiar and electrifying gaze. Honey Lemon. She was as tall and towering as he remembered, but there was something different about her. Her usual bright and amicable expression was twisted into a worried and calculating one. He didn't know it, but she was very concerned about his mental condition. In fact, all of them were but he was oblivious. He was too caught up in the inner workings of his mind.

"Even though I may look older than him now, he still _is_ my older brother."

Silence.

Tadashi was beginning to squirm in his skin. He wondered where in the world the doctors and nurses were. Why weren't they dramatically barging into the room ? Why weren't they saving him from this uncomfortableness? It would be courteous and right to do so.

"Nii-san," joked Hiro nervously in a strangely desperate tone, "you must have hit your head pretty hard or something, 'cause it really sounds like you've lost it."

Tadashi stared.

"Why are _you_ calling _me_ 'Nii-san'?"

Hiro stared, before his concerned expression became a frustrated one.

"Stop messing around, Tadashi! Nii-san, I'm calling you 'Nii-san' because you're my nii-san!"

"That was a lot of brand name cars in a row." Fred blurted out despite himself.

"What are you...!" Tadashi shouted, evidently becoming frustrated as well. He stopped midsentence, however; and his eyes widened as if something had finally dawned on him. Carefully studying the faces of those who surrounded him, Tadashi allowed his shoulders to stoop and his expression to become somewhat defeated. "_Oh_..."

"'_Oh_'?" Hiro pressed, eyebrows narrowing. Said eyebrows shot up in surprise as he registered the fact that his brother had ripped out his IV line. "Tadashi! What are you doing?! That stuff is there for a reason! You said that yourself!"

"I _know_." Tadashi scowled in a very un-Tadashi-like way, swinging his legs off of the bed and coming to a stand.

The adolescent was immediately forced back down by strong hands and was battered by a authoritative gaze.

"Oh no you don't, mister," Aunt Cass frowned, moving her hands away from his chest and placing them on her hips. "You're staying here to recover."

"Yeah, man," Wasabi agreed from beside her. "You don't look like you can even take three steps without falling over."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass," replied Tadashi apologetically as he forced himself to a stand again, "but you're going to be angrier if I don't confirm this."

"Confirm what exactly?" Frowned Gogo.

"I'll explain fully once I..." Tadashi began, before he trailed off as his gaze flickered about the room. "Wait.. where's Baymax?"

"We left him back at the school," Hiro explained, moving towards his brother so he could catch him if he staggered. "He wouldn't fit in the car. We tried to deflate him, but—

Tadashi gave him a strange look.

"What?"

"Why do I get the feeling that we're talking about two very different Baymaxes here?" Tadashi asked with a voice laced with exasperation.

* * *

><p>Baymax wobbled over to the large, layered cake that rested on top of the table. He briefly wondered what it tasted like, if it tasted like anything at all. He also wondered how his creator was faring. Tadashi's vitals had been decent, but there was still something worrying about the entire situation. The worry tugged at the robot's inner mechanisms.<p>

Tadashi was deceased, correct?

The robot wouldn't deny that his core had crackled with electricity when his scanners had identified Tadashi. Yes, he had definitely been very 'happy'. He was happy even now. His creator, his investor, his first patient, his first _friend_ was alive!... Right? _Right_?

He stopped thinking about it in fear of short-circuiting himself.

It was then that a loud clicking sound, like wheel cogs grinding together, became registered by his audio sensors. Baymax hobbled backwards and tilted his head to look behind the table. A large, black, and metallic humanoid figure was prawns out on the floor there.

No life signature, Baymax's scanners informed him. His scanners did, however, indicate that the humanoid's body was made out of carbon.

The clicking sound emanated again from the metallic figure's chest. The figure shakily clacked up to a sitting position and turned to gaze at Baymax with glowing white eyes.

"I am Baymax." Baymax introduced himself... at the very same time and with the very same words as the metallic humanoid.

The two blinked at each other.

"I am Baymax." The two tried again, once again speaking at the same time and with the same cadence.

"I am your personal—-"

"—guardian companion."

"—health-care companion."

They blinked at each other again.

"Tadashi is—"

"Hiro is—"

"—here."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, this is going to be a thing now, I guess. Probably a fluffy, family, angsty thing. We'll see what happens. The awkwardness is on.

Thanks to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed!

Review Replies

**Steam-fire demon**: Thanks! Much tension, yes. Much plot bunny, also yes.

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx**: Many thanks. Here is the update!

**Ember Neutron**: Aw, thanks! c;

**Kairia'sYami: **Thank ya'!

**emrys-ite**: Aw thanks! Your review made me blush xD. I plan for the age reversal to create a lot of awkwardness, so be prepared!

**Bo Loves thy Yaoi**: Oh, wow. Thank you very much for your detailed review. I kind of incorporated your "Hiro is here…" idea in this chapter. And as for the Public Protectors… they're more like the Crime Syndicate from JL honestly. Thank you for your offer to help! I'll be sure to ask, if I get a writers block or something!

**Ry**: Thanks! I hope I keep you interested!

**DarthRexPoke44**: Yes, ma'am/sir!

**Telidina**: Thanks! Trust me, I plan for the interactions to be quite awkward and for Tadashi to be quite rebellious. Hiro is going to have quite a hard time.


End file.
